Anywhere for You
by Tuomas Lover
Summary: This is the sequel to Found: Saved by Love. It's about Cora Josephine, now sixteen, who had lived with the Hockleys for the most of her life. She finally gets to meet her mother, who is the last person she had expected to see the moment Caledon killed him
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cora Josephine Hockley, and I am a rich girl.

My father, who was named Caledon Hockley, told me that I was adopted about a month after I was born. He never told me the names of my parents, because he did not have the slightest idea who they were. However, he did tell me that I do look a lot like someone he loved (and still loves), and that that was the reason why he adopted me. I would often ask about her, and he would tell me that she was an elegant young women turned into a whore to a "gutter rat," and that she had died right before he adopted me. Anyway, I honestly did not see why father would call poor people gutter rats. I thought that gutter rats were rodents, not people.

My father would always take me on long bike-rides, unlike what he did for other women because he was too afraid of me running away to someone he would never approve of. He let me live my life to the fullest, which I had trully appreciated. Whenever I was depressed, he would hold me. Whenever I was happy, he would compliment me and praise me. Whenever I wanted something, he would (usually) give me that something. My presents from him for my birthdays and Christmases were phenominal, although nothing that was too out of the ordinary. Once, he bought me a diamond necklace, which reminded him of what he had given the one he loved many years before. One year, he even bought me a white stallion after several years of riding lessons.

This man took up a very big piece of my heart, just as how daughters should feel about their fathers. I'd only get mad at him when he was arrogant, although he tried not to be most of the time. He was not arrogant, however, when sent me to school, which I was ecstatic about. After all, he threatened the school board if they did not let me in, and he paid the people about a thousand dollars to get me in there. The school was mostly made up of boys, so I learned to spit, talk, and eat like men. Ofcourse, the fun would always start whenever I would bring my friends home. He would often check on us to see if we were doing anything "crazy" about, say, every three seconds? Infact, he never wanted to go to work whenever a boy was around, which had shown how concerned he was about me. I was pretty angry about it at the time, but now I see why he would be, since I am now sixteen. Young men had, however, become much nicer to me over the years, after being weirded out about me in the first place.

Sadly, my father shot himself right in front of someone who looked almost exactly like me, telling her, "I would kill myself for you." The same hair, the same eyes, the same lips; the only differences were some of the features on our faces. I had never been more amazed in my life, come to think of it. I figured that she was the woman he had loved, so I asked her who she was. Then all the fun started...

"Rose, you cannot do this to me anymore," said my father, wailing his eyes out. I had never heard my father cry through these thin walls in my lifetime, as I just stood out there trying to make out the scene. I figured that this Rose was someone he had known before, and maybe she had something to do with his interests hitting rock-bottom. For all I could care, this "Rose" wasn't so keen on my father, although she never bothered to yell or get angry at him. "I cannot help myself any longer."

"Maybe you will finally understand what it is like to be me, Cal," the woman said with her soft, angelic voice. My father always told me that my voice sounded like that. "You will finally understand how the whole world was crashing down on me once you asked me to marry you. You will finally comprehend with the fact that I never loved you, and that you deserve to be like this."

"Rose, please don't say that," my father responded, blowing his nose on his old handkerchief. I then had realized that he was talking to his old lover of whom he would always talk to me about. "You've ruined me, Rose. Look at me, I've lost all of my money. I cannot possibly go on like this."

"Cal, don't be so _stupid,_" she replied. I did not like anyone who called my father stupid! "I've had to live with this, and you can too. I can help you."

"You can't help me any more than I can help myself," my father then said. I looked through the creak of the door, and saw that he was holding a gun to his mouth. "I would kill myself for you, Rose."

And then, I heard the shot. BANG, it went. I stormed through the door screaming, running so fast that I could even beat a cheetah in a race. "Daddy!" I shouted, hugging his now bloody body. As a father, I had loved him. I treasured him more than I could ever appreciate someone in my life. "Daddy... you've died on me."

I turned around to face the woman with plenty of eye contact. I wanted to hate her, but there was so much hope I had seen in this woman that I even liked her. The woman had begun to stare at me in a peculiar, but fond way. She looked as though she wanted to embrace me tightly, as though I was someone she had not seen for a long time. The way I reacted was pretty much the same, wanting to hug her so badly, as though I had known her in a past life. Our eyes met, and we just kept gazing at eachother in awe.

_She's so beautiful,_ the woman thought, as she continued to stare at me. _I never knew she would look so much like him. She has my eyes, too! Oh God, she even reminds me of him... she just looks as though she has so much good in her._

_I can't believe it, _I thought, still staring back at her, _she could not possible be my mother! She looks a little young, though. She would have had to be a teenager when she had me, so it would be almost impossible!_

"Cora?" she said, walking up to me to hold my cheeks. She ran her fingers through my hair, and felt my forehead. Her eyes widened, and she then closed her eyes to kiss me above my eyes. I did not flinch, nor was I even scared. She hugged me snug, and in response, I even put my arms around her. However, I had not even a bit of an idea of how she could possibly know who I am. Sure, she sure looked like me, but there was no proof that she was related to me.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, but h-how to you know my name?" I stuttered nervously, holding my hands up to my chest as she pulled out of our warm embrace. "Why did you just kiss me? Why are you holding me? Infact, the real question is, who are you?"

"Cora... listen," she replied, the name "Cora" ringing in my eyes as she spoke. "There is only one answer I can possibly tell you in response to those four questions."

"And that is?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. What came out of her lips was completely unexpected...

"I'm your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're my... what?" I said to who supposedly claimed was my mother.

"You heard what I said, dearest," she told me, putting her soothing hand on my cheek. She was exactly like a dove, so gentle and warm. How could my father have not told me that a woman like this was alive and well?

"So... if you are my mother," I said, pausing in the middle of that sentence, "...then why did you give me up?"

"I could not afford you," said my "mother", as I saw a tear drip all the way down her cheek onto the floor. I should not have mentioned anything, I should have just gone along with what she was saying. Maybe she really was my mother. There was no other explanation for our similar looks. She then burst out into a bawling session. "They took you away from me, Cora. They told me that I could not keep you, because I was on the streets and you would have starved. If I had known that this monster of a man would have taken you in, I would have--"

"Wait, are you calling my dead father a monster? Now, let's not get out of hand here... I lost my adopted mother first, and now without my favorite person in the world... How could you ever call my father a monster?" I questioned angrilly, trying not to frighten my dear mother.

"Back when I had known him, he was quite the monster," she sighed, looking at me straight in the eye. "Listen, do you want to hear a story about your father?"

"Well, if he really was some kind of monster, then sure," I told her, trying to lay down the law I had known about my father.

"Alright, well, it starts out like this," said my mother, "I'm pretty sure you already know my name is Rose? Well, my name is now Calvert, but my husband died just recently, left me with the kids and everything. My name a few years before was Rose Dawson, but my name before that, which I have never disclosed with anyone, was Rose DeWitt Bukater. Anyway--"

"Wait, hold on a second!" I said surprised. "I remember reading the list of the Titanic passengers, those who survived and died, and 'Rose DeWitt Bukater' was on the death list."

"Yes, you're right. Infact, I was on the Titanic, and I was that dead Rose DeWitt Bukater. She's dead in my heart, and those around us. The only reason why my name was Dawson afterwards was because that name belonged to the love of my life, who was named Jack Dawson... that plus I wanted to escape my family. Anyway, I thought he had died on the ship, but it turned out he didn't, so I married him. And, back to your father... he was a dreadful man back them. Infact, I was engaged to him. The moment I got engaged, I just saw my whole life right in front of me... banquets, cotillions, nothing I could ever want. One night, a night when I had tried to kill myself, I found your father, your real father, Jack Dawson, who had saved my life that night. Cal, however, despised him, and both Jack and I despised Cal back. One day, Cal practically told me I was his property, and that I should honor him as his fiancee... well, I was his fiancee."

"But dad would never use women as property! He never used my mom as it," I told my birth mother objectively.

"Maybe he changed once I left him," said my mother, again running her fingers through my long locks of red hair. "Anyways, so he really hated Jack, but he loved me. So, one day he gave me this diamond, a very rare diamond. It was called la Coeur de la Mare, or in other words, the Heart of the Ocean. He asked me to open my heart to him, but I just couldn't. I didn't love him at all. So, I left Jack one day, lied to him about my feelings for Cal, that sort of thing. But again, I saw my whole life plunging ahead of me, so I went back to him. Told him I changed my mind, and that night, the night when the Titanic hit the iceberg, I went flying with Jack. We had our very first kiss than night."

"But I don't see why I should hate my father."

"No, you should not. But I'm just telling you a tale of why I did."

"Ok, that sounds alright."

"Anyway, that very night, I asked Jack to draw a picture of me, since he was an artist. And you remember that diamond necklace? Well, I asked him to paint me wearing that... wearing _only_ that. He graciously did that... My heart was pounding the whole time, his faced blushing, me wanting to laugh so hard that I wouldn't possibly be able to breathe. It was the most erotic moment of my life... up until then, atleast. So, Cal's crazy manservant, Mr. Lovejoy, who died on the Titanic by the way, had chased after us and led us into the luggage compartment, where we made you. We then ran up to the deck, where we kissed and kissed until we found that wretched iceberg. We didn't think of it as anything, but once we found out that it was bad, we decided to tell Cal about it.

"What Cal did to Jack was... was... well, Mr. Lovejoy slipped the Heart of the Ocean in Jack's pocket, and accused him of stealing it. It was so convincing at first that I could not even tell whether Jack was lying or not... I knew all along in my heart that he was not lying. And that father who you called daddy? He beat me for it. He slapped me right across the face."

"Well, I'm not saying you didn't deserve it, but--"

"You're saying I deserved it? If I had not done those things you would not have been born!" Rose shouted, now feeling the anger come on.

"Woah, ok... I was just about to say that it was cruel of him to do that."

"Yes, it was, my dear. Anyways, as I was saying..."

As Rose continued to say her story aloud, I found herself falling into silent tears, attempting to make a weak smile. Once my mother finished the story, I was bawling. I was finally seeing why her father tried his hardest to please me, when all along he had that arrogance inside of him that was all bottled up.

"He tried to please me, and he did," I said, "and it's no wonder he tried. He thought I would end up doing what you did... but if you had not done that, I would not have born. You'd cheat on your fiancee for someone like me?"

Rose nodded, whiping a tear away from my eye. "I'd do anything for you. I've been trying to find you for the past sixteen years, and here I have found you. In the one place I had least expected," said Rose, pulling me close to her at her chest. "This is very quick... and I have not done this in a long time. I love you, Cora."

I just stood there in my mother's arms, not knowing what to reply nor what to do. I could not say it back, I barely even knew the woman! But, I realized that I had never heard the words "I love you" in my life, not even by my late, adopted father. "Can I tell you my story now?"

"If that's what you want to do," said Rose, feeling disappointed that I did not say that I loved her back. She could not blame me, though, for I had not seen her for sixteen years of my life.

"Well, alright... It all started thirteen years ago..."

**A/N** So let's see... if I get 5 or more reviews, I am going to update this thing. Does that sound reasonable?


	3. Chapter 3

Three-year-old Cora Hockley stood by her lofty, black-haired father, hugging his leg, as he began to argue with one of his younger workers. She stood there shyly, as his secretary cooed at her young, soft face, as her whimpering grew on and on by her father's loud voice. "Daddeee!" she cried, tugging at his pants.

"YOU DO THIS NOW OR I'LL--not now sweetie--HOLD YOU BY THE NECK AND FORCE YOU TO DO IT. IS THAT CLEAR?" her father shouted, as she started screaming and bawling, because she absolutely hated seeing her father yell in front of her.

"Daddeee!" she cried in the middle of the office, with her father holding her arms, trying to get her to settle down. "Daddeeeeee!"

"Oh honey, was I yelling to much?" Cal asked sympathetically, running his hands through Cora's long locks of red hair. Cora nodded in response, her face a bright color of rose, and her silver tears still descending from her eyes. He kissed her forehead softly and held her close. "Honey, I am terribly sorry, this'll never happen again while you're around. It's daddy's job to yell, sweetpea."

Cora nodded again, and kissed her daddy's cheek as she ran off to play in her father's office. It was in an old building, with temperatures varying throughout the seasons. Since it was the spring, it was quite mild inside of the place. Infact, she liked it quite a bit, for Spring was her favorite time of the year.

She did, infact, have her birthday much earlier on January 15th, but now on April 15th, she was very happy for some odd reason, whereas her dad was full of grief. He said it was the day when he lost his loved one, but she had no idea how. He said they were in some sort of ship accident. She couldn't tell which one it was, though, for she knew very little about ships. However, she did know about the Titanic, though, but she didn't remember what day it had happened.

"Daddy," she called, "I want to have cake!"

"Oh no, not the cake on my desk, that's our dessert," he said, full of worry. He did not want to have their cake already eaten, for Cora ate a lot for a three-year-old, and she did not even bother to use her fork in order to feed her father.

"Aww, alright," she pouted, yet obeying her father. She remembered that her father always had to get his way, or else he would start whining all over the place.

"Oh Cora, you're so obedient," he complimented, patting her back. "You're thankfully nothing like Rose in that way."

"I wish I was more like Rose," said Cora, with the look of a pout on her lips.

"Oh honey, you look more like her than you are like her," he said, not showing that he was somewhat appalled.

"Rose is pretty, then," she grinned, with her eyes blinking quickly.

"Yes, she is," he said, "she really is. Heck, you even look like her good-for-nothing boyfriend."

"Do I have his eyes?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do. It sometimes makes me think that they're your parents, but I doubt it. You are too good to be their child. Besides, would they have put such a darling girl up for adoption?"

"I was adopted?" she said, with her eyes widened.

"Well, it's kind of obvious, considering that you look nothing like me."

"Well, ok. Well, I think I look good."

"And I think you're beautiful, too."

"I'm glad you're my daddy."

"And I'm glad that I'm your daddy, too."

Cal kissed Cora on the forhead, and stood there for a while, holding his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Cora," he said, and Cora said the same.


End file.
